My Kitty Cat Rebel
by Amulet Kitty Cat
Summary: Amu moves to Rubbles Lake to live with her uncle Chris but when she's there she encounters the most beautiful man she's ever seen!but....there will be blood and love.... AMUTO! may be rated M later on in chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The water that trickled on my back felt so smooth on my skin as I had my last shower at home. Today I was finally going to leave and live with my Uncle Chris. He lived in the Rubbles Lake area, it's always damp there but it was a nice relaxing place to me. I didn't like rain that much but I just wanted to get away from home for awhile I had no friends here anyway but it wouldn't make a difference at Rubbles Lake either.

I stepped out of the shower turning the water off and drying myself off in the steam from the hot water. I wrapped the towel around myself and grabbed a comb and ran in my room. I combed out my tangles and quickly got dressed and checked if I had everything.

"AMU COME ON WE NEED TO HEAD DOWN TO THE TRAIN STATION!" My mom yelled to me from downstairs.

You could here her boots swiftly go to the front door and grab the keys to the car, she went outside to start it, my mom was a fashion designer it's what any girl's dream to have a mother do that it's just....we never spend time with each other or talk for that matter.

I quickly got my bag and ran down the stairs shoving my shoes on and walking out. There mom was staring at me as I crossed the car from the front and put the bag in the back seat and hopped in I put my seatbelt on and we were ready to go.

"Mom I could've drove myself" I said crossing my arms looking straight at the road

"Now now now honey don't get to caught up in your age now" she giggled to herself as we were almost close to the train station.

It was quiet the whole ride I just wanted to see my uncle and I would be fine with my life for once.

Soon we were at the train station I grabbed my bag and held my ticket in my hand tightly so I wouldn't get the feeling of dropping it. Moms gave me a hug and kiss "ok have a good one" she said to me while hugging me "and make sure you e-mail me ok?"

"Ya I will" I replied if you can respond in the next 24hours I thought to myself.

After that I handed the crunchy ticket to the office attendant and got in line since the train was here.

Something had caught my eye as I slightly turned my head I saw a beautiful blonde haired girl walking into the next train cart beside the one I was going on. She was....so pretty she looked different from the others but very pretty purple eyes, white soft skin you could tell from how she standed she was something very special.

Then she glanced at me I quickly turned my head and looked up at the trains windows not alot of people were in. Rubbles Lake wasn't the best place to live. known for its dreary side.

I was almost close to the train when I felt someone tug on my shirt I turned around. It was that blonde pretty girl. The closer she was the more breathtaking, her purple eyes had a shimmer on the top but very dark on the bottom. And very white skin. Before I could say hi I realized I was now in the train. I was about to sit in the middle when the blonde girl tugged my shirt behind me.

"Please sit with me" she said in a quiet voice

"Um ok sure".... I said

We walked to the back of the train and sat in the left stall I quickly pushed my bags in and sat down. All the girl had was 2 bags and a notebook in her hands.

The train started off. It was quiet when she turned her head to me

"Do you have any dreams" the girl asked in a pleasent voice

"Umm I don't really know" I said putting my hand on my back getting nervous.

"I have dreams" she said as she looked down at the book that was resting on her lap.

"What are they" I asked as I put my head to her level trying to be nice to her.

"Well...I have dreams for myself to be a singer."

"That's great" I said to her with a smile though I didn't even know how her singing was like.

She chuckled "you don't even know what I sound like though" as she covered her lips with her one hand to make sure she didn't laugh loud.

"But...."she said once again looking down...."I have other dreams for other people"....

This made her eyes water a bit.

"Are you ok" I asked nicely and quietly

"Yes...yes I am" she looked up at me with the tears gone now.

"So what is your dream again" she asked though I didn't know really

"Well I do have a dream that I would stop being my outside character" I said looking straight at her

"I see" she said..."I can see your suffering"....

I chuckled "my suffering well I woul-"

Before I could say another word she jerked her hands in mine holding my hands in her hands holding tightly on to them.

"Please don't let that suffering get the best of you let your dream become real" she said staring me straight in the eyes.

"Yes" I quietly whispered "yes I will" I repeated.

"Thank you" she said

Soon after that we started talking it turns out she was from Rubbles Lake as well

I was really happy about that, now I would have someone to hang out with at my new school there since we would be there together.

Oh look she said pointing her finger out the window it was sooo pretty you could barely see since forest covered the whole lake and town around it. It was slightly raining crystal clear water and streams flowed everywhere it was very breathtaking.

Soon we were in the front of the place I grabbed my bag and walked out with her following behind me.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot what is your name" as I waited for her to get off the train stairs and out of the way.

"We got into a conversation on the train we didn't even ask our own names.

"Oh well my name is"...

She was now staring behind my back in a frozen position

"Yes".... I said to her quietly

She picked up her bags beside her and tugged my arm, and my face went up to her.

"My name is Utau". "Utau Tsukiyomi."

She then went speeding past the crowd I turned around to see where she was rushing to. I then had seen through the rushing crowd a guy with midnight blue hair and cold midnight eyes.

He was so breathtaking as well I couldn't lift my gaze from him he leaned against the wall with hands in pocket. I saw Utau heading toward him.

Before Utau was close enough the guy gave me a glare through the crowd I shot a frozen position at my self he looked at me so differently then everybody else I saw him get his position to stand up right but before I could look to see where he was going I felt a tap on my shoulder it was Chris he was my uncle but he liked me calling him Chris.

"Hello Amu long time no see" he said giving me a hug

"Yeah nice to see you again to Chris" I said

I was still frozen from that guy staring at me he looked so cute and plus I think he winked at me before Chris touched my shoulder.

"So shall we go then" he asked as he led me down the hall

"Uhh yah sure" I said as I was looking behind my back every 30 seconds to see if that guy was following me. But no luck

Soon we were at his shiny Chrysler 300 and he grabbed my bags and packed them in the back I sat in the front seat staring at my fists clenched together on my lap.

What just happened there I thought for some odd reason I couldn't get this guy out of my head. My emotions grew and grew.

I looked out my window and to my surprise there was that guy in a shiny midnight blue Volvo. And was heading out of the parking area his eyes fixed on me as he passed.

I stared at him, I felt my eyes starting to shine and my arms wanting to be put on the window to see closer but I wasn't that dumb.

I saw Utau in the front staring straight and soon enough they were gone.

"Hello earth to Amu" Chris said poking my shoulder

"Huh!? Oh....oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I stuttered

He chuckled and grinned at me differently then he always did.

"What" I said looking at him

"Nothing nothing" he said

He started the car and we were drove off

We came to a medium sized 3 story house it looked the same like usual he had always lived in this house it was beside the lake. I stepped out of the car breathing in the water mist from the lake and the light rain on my hair. Chris had gotten my bags and headed up the long stairs to the second floor that was the main floor the first floor was all under the house it was like a little deck just under it. When we got inside I dried myself off and headed to the living room this room had a T.V. a leather set and one huge bookshelf against the wall with a wall of windows facing the lake. I went in the kitchen As Chris dried himself off.

"I'll lead you to your room okay?" He asked pleaslenty .

"Ok" I said staring around him in the kitchen.

The truth was I was still thinking about that guy I was just making it look like I was observing the kitchen.

Chris chuckled "okay" he grinned at me again as he walked past and I followed.

"WHAT!?" I said to him!

"Your thinking of someone aren't you" he said turning his eyes to the corner looking behind him to me.

"*sigh* no I'm not" I whispered the words almost.

"Right...."he said

He led me to my room it was an ok size for me it had a book shelf a bed and another wall of windows facing the lake and a computer desk but no computer.

"Wow thanks for the awesome room I said rushing to the window well I hope you enjoy it and Amu I have something to give to you after school tomorrow."

"Huh? Why not now?"

"Cause" he said with his finger on his lip "it's a surprise."

"Ohhh"" Ok" I said turning around and looking outside again.

I wonder what will happen at school tomorrow I thought as I stared out the big windows

I got unpacked after he left. I set my laptop up on the computer desk I put my clothes in the closet and put my books in my book shelf.

I was already done when I noticed a little side table beside the door I had nothing to put on it but I didn't worry about it.

That night I ate supper and went to bed early I was thinking of him again though I have no clue why but I didn't want Chris to read my mind again since he takes care of the planetarium and is kind of psychic.

I got ready for bed. Tomorrow was Monday I hope Utau and me can talk and I hope that guy isn't there that's all I need is someone there that stares and winks at me.

I soon fell asleep from thinking about tomorrow.....

To be continued....

Review it and I'll update it....


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and everything else enjoy the chapter!

*yawn* I got out of the lumpy bed half of the blankets were on the ground now I walked to the bathroom half asleep. And washed my face with a face cloth. Then brushed my teeth and went back in my bedroom feeling more refreshed I looked at my alarm clock and realized school starts in half an hour I stumbled and ran down the stairs. Almost falling, Chris managed to grab me.

"Why in such a rush Amu?" He questioned me

"Hello? It's already 8:30 school starts at 9:00" i said to him while he locked my arms in his hands

"I know I'm just joking with you" he said with a smile

I quickly ran downstairs and took an apple and chugged a glass of water down I grabbed my lunch money and my bag I packed last night full of school books and grabbed my skateboard (Amu was a skateboarder).

I stopped when I was about to go out the door.

"Hey do you know where the school is and can you give me a ride?" I asked Chris with my hands on the door way.

"No I'm sorry I can't but here" he said as he put his black jacket on and handed me a map around the town.

"*sigh* thanks Chris" and ran out the door,while running i threw the skateboard and landed on it and went in the direction that the map told me to.

I had 15 mins till school started i saw the school on a medium sized hill i kept going and had to run since it was steep I ran with all my might i can't be late or who knows what might happen I thought to myself

I was now in the parking lot there was still alot of people around so I didn't panic.

"*sigh* I made it"....I said under my breath as i walked across to the high school.

Later on....

"Ok now may have your slip Hinamori san" the office attendant asked as she got my class paper ready.

"Sure" I dug through my back pack when I saw somebody's familiar hand go into my back pack as well. It was Utau. She looked once again breathtaking with long black pants on and a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt with lace on the back of the sleeves.

"Here Amu is this it?" She questioned me holding the ticket up to me.

"Uhh yeah thanks Utau" I said grabbing the ticket and handing it to the office attendant.

She stamped it and put it in a file and handed me the paper there you go she said with a smile

"Thanks" I said. And me and Utau walked out we only had 5 mins till school started.

What class do you have next Amu? Utau asked me

"Um.... looks like math and then home economics" I said to her

"Oh I have those to!" She said in an excited voice

"Ya" math wasn't my best subject and home economics was a very bad weakness for me.

Soon we were in the math room there was one table that was not touched yet we sat down there.

I felt eyes stare at me but not Utau probably because I was transferred.

"Okay everyone please get your books out and turn to page 10 we will learn our fractions once again."

The teacher looked miserable and plus he didn't even introduce me yet to everyone I had put my ticket on his desk before I sat down. Why didn't he introduce me?

Oh well it's the same as usual.

I got my book out and daydreamed pretending to read.

I glanced at Utau she was staring at the book to. she turned her head slightly to me and winked.

I smiled back; well at least I have someone to talk to me. I smiled back and then daydreamed.

Soon enough period 1 was done now period 2 was coming the one I was frightened of. Home economics

Come on silly Utau said pushing my back towards the room down the hall

*sigh* I don't want to go! I said trying to fight the pressure but I couldn't stop her.

Then she stopped suddenly and jerked my hand instead running into the class.

EHHH?! I went flying into the room.

We stopped at the door and walked in I made sure the teacher saw the slip. Though I didn't want to be introduced to the whole class.

We took are seat once again she didn't introduce me instead she winked at me and continued the class we were sewing I sucked at it but she only wanted us to make a design for the day of the type of style and if it's a boy or girls type of thing.

"What are you gonna make Amu?" Utau asked

"Um I think I'm gonna make you a pair of mitts." I said slightly frightened that I would not make even close to a mitt.

"Me to" she said "but I'm gonna make you a pair" Utau said quickly (mitts,hat,scarf)

"Well then I'll make a pair to!" I said quickly turning my head down to the paper concentrating to figure out a design for her she looked different from other people.

The bell soon rang next period came I was alone in this one as I headed out Utau grabbed my shirt and came close to my ear.

"Meet me in the front of the cafeteria" she said and walked away.

I didn't even say a thing to her she just walked off it was odd but I realized I was the one left in the hall I ran to my next class.

Soon period 3 passed and I ran to the cafeteria and waited by the doorway for Utau. It felt like hours had gone by the whole school was flushed out either eating out side or in the cafeteria.

"*sigh* hurry up Utau" I moaned knowing nobody was out in the hall.

When I heard someone chuckle behind me

Oh crap no someone heard me say that! I thought to myself I took the courage to look behind me....

And saw him the guy at the train station....

I stood there dazzled his face was so perfect his eyes were the most prettiest ever and his skin was so white making him look breathtaking.

"Yo"... He said lifting his hand and before I could say hi or say something.( for that matter) Utau came rushing down the hallway where the man stood.

He turned his face to where I was staring.

"Hey Utau" he said in a I don't care voice

Utau stopped and stared at him and then me. She clenched her fist together and walked past him and grabbed my hand.

"Come on let's go" she said she tugging on my hand and we stumbled into the busy cafeteria

People were everywhere especially where we entered she pushed through the crowd holding onto my hand tightly.

"Utau why in such a rush" I said trying to get her grip off my hand

But she kept going and ignoring me until we came to a table in the very center of the cafeteria it basically crowded and I could tell Utau didn't know any of them.

"Utau why are we here" I said close for her to hear.....

"Nothing.... it's nothing" she said here she put her hand toward me, handing me a bag I looked inside and it had an apple and a sandwich and a Pepsi.

"Thanks Utau but I brought mon-" before i could finish Utau interrupted me.

"Just eat" she said looking away and threw the crowd

"Utau"....I thought to myself I quickly unpacked the lunch and started to eat people around us were giving me weird vibes and I hated it they were whispering. And I think I heard someone say that Utau was cute.

I couldn't take this anymore... I quickly packed the lunch back up and grabbed Utau's hand and went thru the crowd people stared as I looked pissed off.

"Amu" Utau said trying to get her balance as I tugged her away and outside the cafeteria. We went out the same doors that we came into the cafeteria. And as I turned the corner I saw him again that guy with the eyes and the skin and everything. He glanced at me I wanted to keep my gaze but I kept going I wanted to go outside to be free from the was still struggling when she saw the guy to, I saw her one free hand clench in a fist.

I wonder what she thought about when she sees him. But right now I didn't care instead of going outside I decided to sit on the bench by the library.

We sat down as she rubbed her hand that I held tightly

"Why did we leave?" She asked me as she stared at me drink the Pepsi

"Because people were staring and talking about us it made me feel uncomfortable" I said to her as I wiped my mouth.

"I don't even care" Utau said crossing her arms. "they always do that with me and-" she stopped I glanced at her.

"Who?" I asked zooming a little closer to her face.

"No...Nobody she got up I have to go I have music next period..so bye!" She ran past the corner and she was gone....

"sigh* Amu why did you have to say that' i said whispering barely

I sat there alone it brought back memories of the past of sitting alone *sigh* I wish someone would just sit with me...

I looked up after finishing the sandwich and saw the midnight blue haired breathtaking boy sitting with a girl and another boy they were talking but the midnight eyed guy stared at me again and grinned crookedly at me...

I got up quickly and went down the hall where Utau went to catch up with her to find the music room.

Why does this guy have to be in this school his looks took over my day dreaming as I ran through the halls finding Utau.

I couldn't find her and found a washroom I went in there to look at the class paper...

"*sigh* I'm on 2nd floor and on 5th is where it's located!" I said sarcastingly

I leaned against the wall wishing I could find myself loneliness selfishness everything I wanted someone to just help me...

All of a sudden a flash was in front of me it was oval i reached my hands for it and it flashed the whole washroom white. I was very scared instantly and realized the whiteness was gone and in my hand laid an egg...it was warm.

My eyes wide open I couldn't believe what just happened! I thought in my head

I felt like screaming but that wouldn't help or change a thing

I quickly put it in my pocket and ran out and up to 5th floor now my mind was not only filled with the most breathtaking guy yet but this egg that suddenly appeared before my eyes.

There was music class right at the end of the hall I ran for it since the second bell would ring in seconds i quickly thrusted the door open. And saw people everywhere in the room setting up instruments and talking to people around them. I tried looking for a spot when I noticed that Utau was sitting in the back she was giving me the come here fingers toward me. I quickly ran to her but I felt my hand jerk down and in a seat. I quickly saw who it was....it was that guy! The midnight haired guy...he grinned at me crookedly

"Would you like to sit with me" he asked.

I had no choice I thought and plus I didn't want to leave! There was a stand and his stand close together as we shared the same book for this class.

I nodded and looked away I heard him chuckle a bit and the teacher started class.

To be continued....

Review it and I'll update it....


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks every body for reviews and subscibing and i know your questioning Utau and ikuto alot but your just going to have to wait and see ^^ enjoy! ^^

I felt really uncomfortable i felt like checking my hair,And my breathe if it smelt good? These questions always came up when i sit next to a cute boy but this guy was on the top of the list.I was'nt even paying attention to the teacher I just sat in the chair inches away from him... i could tell Utau was glaring at me behind my back.I hope i'm not ruining are relationship as friends even though i may have ended it this morning.

"So um" the teacher said as he went through his list of students.

"Ah Amu Hinamori?" he said looking up searching the room for me.

All of the students didnt even know me since i wasnt introduced in any classes you would think they would notice somebody different around the I could say my name and stand up and humiliate breathtaking man spoke for me.

She's right here he said in a soft but loud enough for him to hear voice.

I looked at him beat red. How does he know my name! I thought to myself.

"Oh hi hinamori san" the teacher said with a smile

"Thank you Ikuto" his eyes focused on him for seconds and then looked straight towards me

"So shall we begin"he said as he got off his chair and wrote down _Pairings project_. (he was doing attendance when he asked for Amu's name)

PAIRING PROJECT! Is that why this guy wanted me to sit next to him so he could get paired with me! And what does he mean by pairings project! I thought to myself. I thought I was sweating since i was nervous.

"Hey are you ok" Ikuto said looking down at me.

"I...I'm fine" I said Amu now your making a fool out of yourself if your getting paired with this guy than I should be happy! I was in a different world now. thinking about what was going on.

Ikuto got up and walked to the front with a familiar case I had seen i stared at his pace of movement as he went through row to get to the glanced at me. and chuckled and then did the crooked grin (that I secretly loved).

I notice Utau come down the row as well and go to the front with Ikuto

Huh? Whats going on here I thought. I thought she didnt like him. as i nodded my head like an idiot.

They now were on the little mini stage. Ikuto was setting something up in the corner of the stage with his back facing me. And Utau had a micro phone in her was going to sing! I will get to hear her singing finally!

Ikuto soon approached in front with a violin in his hands and Utau was positioning herself to sing.

It was quiet for seconds when Ikuto started to play it was so nice it was a gentle vibe that hit my ears and made me started to sing as well, she sang very weird words though....I couldn't tell what they were it was hard to understand a little.

All of a sudden i noticed somebody behind me have a cold dark eyes and there normal color was darker just at the bottom of there I was getting a little freaked out everybody looked like. They stared emotionless at the stage.

I was the only one that was alive in the crowd. I felt all alone I felt like I wasn't safe any longer...

"Ok that's enough!" the teacher said walking to the back getting something out of his bag.

Utau *sighed and walked over to help she not care about me! right now she didnt even bother look at me if i was alright!But....I noticed Ikuto look at me. I quickly looked down and opened the bag to see the egg.

"I...I'm really scared right now" I said in a whisper as i rubbed the top of the egg while it was still in the backpack.I felt move a little but I was'nt scared I was happy...

I then heard footsteps approach the row I was in.

I glanced there was Ikuto heading my way. Now I panicked I quickly closed the bag and held it close to me.

He approached and sat down looking at me intensley.

W...What?! i said stuttering holding my bag tighter i could'nt hyperventilate right there i would feel like an idiot.

He leaned in closer and gently and softly held the bottom of my chin in place with his.

You're not affected are you....he said as he glared me right in the eyes.

I was obviously in a trance i could'nt here anything around me other than his voice and his breathe.I felt my hands realising the grip on my bag.

N..no I replyed to him a little scared...

You dont have to be scared....Amu He said as he lifted his fingers gently leaving his fingertips tickle my chin.

I seriously felt like fainting that`s how much pressure i felt on myself that moment.

IKUTO! The teacher yelled at him from down on the stage.

I snapped out of it and looked away and held my bag tighter looking at Utau she came running up to me.

Ikuto was staring at the teacher. As he had his arm around my chair.I felt tense I didnt feel right.

``Are you ok Amu`` she said placing her hands on my arms.

Yes i`m fine.....I said as I looked to the corner of my was walking down the steps to the stage.I stared at him looked behind his back to me.

Don`t worry, I`m just getting my said as he walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

What is going on! I whispered barly yelling but managed to whisper.

She looked away ashamed ``that`s a secret`` she said sadly and made sure i was fine

The teacher stood in the middle of the stage and clapped his hands 3 times and snapped his fingers once with this powder on his hands.

Everybody started to wake came close to my ear

Don't be scared Amu it's all right...

This is not alright I thougth to myself they did some whacked out chant and everybody was mindless zombie's for 10 mins and now there back to normal!

The bell rang, I observed everybody walking out they seemed more relaxed and happy. and they didnt push at all to get through the door when the bell rang.

I grew more and more freaked out.I was now left in the room Utau was already out and the teacher was looking at me differently.

I realized he probably wanted me out so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Amu"The teacher said

Yes I said trying to be polite even though i was scared half to death

"it's nothing sorry about what happened today" he said in a sad tone of voice.

"It's ok really" "well I gotta go bye!" I ran out the door I felt way better now since I was out the room but now I felt scared around Utau and.... Ikuto

"What are you thinking about?"Ikuto said as he was leaning against a wall staring at me.

"Nothing...really..."I said almost in a whisper as I held my bag closer to me.

"Why are you so nervous"he said as he approached me.

"I'm not nervous I have to go" I was about to walk down the stairs when I felt dizzy.

I almost fell down the stairs when I felt arms around my waist grasp on to me and pull me to there chest.

Who was it? I thought half dazed and confused.

I felt my legs being lifted off the ground and being carried.

I tryed to open my eyes but I only managed to open them a little.

I could'nt tell who it was all I could hear were the echoes of the person that held me

"are you ok" those words echoed

"Amu" was the last word I heard I was completly out of it now....

"amu" please wake up! A girl's voice appeared all of a sudden

I slightly opened them and then squeezed them shut and then opened once again they were perfectly open now.

Utau and Chris were standing on each side of the bed looking at me

Your alive! Chris said

"Shut up" I said almost in a whimper

" i know just kidding" Chris said "Can't you take a joke?"

"Not in this condition" I said "What happened?"

"Ikuto caught your fall" "luckily he was there at that time."Utau said

"Oh well tell him thanks" I said

"You don't have to" a familiar voice said

Right beside my head Ikuto's head layed next to mine staring at me with beautiful midnight eyes.

"WOAH!" I said going back a little.

I didnt even see you there! How did you do that?!

He chuckled a bit still gazing at me.

"Well we better go" Chris said "You only felt dizzy right are you up to go home? Amu?"

"Yes" I said As i tryed to get up Utau and Ikuto helped me up a bit but the head started pounding again.

"I don't think your up to going are you" Ikuto said with a chuckle

"Yeah I guess..."

"Well I can't stay here Amu"Chris said to me

And I can't either Amu Utau said

Oh.....

"I can though" i looked at Ikuto he was still holding me up.

"Uhhhh" I couldnt find words to say to him

You can't you have plans right Ikuto" Utau said

Are eyes were still focused on each other he would'nt lift his gaze from mine.

"No I don't have plans Utau" he said still with his gaze focused on mine.

"Uhhhgh fine see ya later Amu"Utau said and shut the door with Chris following behind her

"Oh and Chris don't worry I'll drive Amu home" Ikuto said to him still focused on me

Ok he said with a grin and walked out.

"So..." i said as he layed me back down the more I moved the more i felt dizzy.

"Uhhh I'm not feeling well I need to focus on something"Amu said almost in a whisper

"Then focus on me"Ikuto said as he layed beside the bed.

To be continued....

Review it and I'll update it...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the last chapter fan fiction deleted some of the words which made it hard to understand if it happens in this one I'm very sorry if that happens again.

"Focus on your eyes" I said as I almost choked on my spit this guy was so beautiful yet so nice to me.

Yeah focus on me" he said gently putting his fingers down my cheek.

"ok...." I said quietly. I did and he smiled with a crooked grin.

I started to feel sleepy before I closed my eyes I asked him

"How do you know my name"....I said in a whisper

"That's a secret" he said resting his head beside mine on the bed.

"Why?" I said as I stared in his eyes.

"I don't know I just don't want to tell you that's all" he said to me in the quietest voice for me to sleep.

"Please answer... I have a lot of other questions-"

"Then let's go to a new question" he could tell I was barely awake but I fought the sleepiness.

"What happened in the music room?" "What did you do to those people?"..."With Utau"...

"That is definitely none of your concern". He said a little bit mad voiced.

"Please tell me" my eyes were almost dropping I could barely see him now he stared at me a little amazed that I wouldn't except to sleep.

"If I tell you will you go to sleep he said putting his face up to mine."

I felt like screaming I have never had a boy this close to me.

Yes...yes I will...I whimpered

Ok...

He had his forehead on my side of my head my dizziness started to kick in but it soon disappeared.

"It's a secret ok so don't tell anyone?""Ok?" he said with his lips by my ear.

"Ok"

He gently came closer I grew nervous my whole body froze in the position I was in.

It's...."he whispered

I waited for him to say it....

I felt then something moist and smooth on my ear he.... kissed it.

I then grew a little angry I was about to spazz when he put his finger on my lips.

"You're not ready to know yet if you prove to me you are then I will" now go to sleep he said. He was now half on the bed over me. I stared at him making sure I wouldn't lift my gaze since I felt dizzy this was too much. On the other side of my conscious I felt like I was in trouble.

He came close to me his eyes were a little darker now. Something caught my eye I swear I thought the dizziness caused hallucinations I saw a cat tail behind him he came closer.

His breathe now was on my chest as he layed beside me....sleeping!

I stared at him but I couldn't focus and fell fast asleep.

*yawn* I sat up I felt way better now I looked at the clock it was now 5:00PM

Ikuto was sitting on the window pane looking out the window. He took his stare away from outside and looked at me.

"Well good morning" he said and he approached me

I laughed a bit "yeah good morning to you to". I got up and he helped me walk to a chair.

He held my hand! I felt like I was in heaven some beautiful guy staying with me in the nurse's room, holds my hand, grabs my waist and saves me! And...he really worries about me just like Chris and mom and even Utau well not Utau really. But they cared a little but Ikuto and Chris cared about me the most It seemed.

I sat in the chair as he grabbed his things...oh no the egg!

Where's my backpack?! I said sscrabbling around the chair to see if it was there

Don't worry I have it.

May I have it please! I said as fast as I could. I was very impatient right now

Here he said throwing it to me I managed to catch it. I flipped it open the egg was still in there still safe

"Thank god" I said in relief

"What" he said trying to look in the bag

I shut the flap shut and looked at him holding my backpack close to me.

It's...It's nothing! I got up and walked through the door. He caught up really quickly I went to my locker and grabbed my skateboard and we walked out.

"So you like to skateboard" he said while I kept a fast walking pace but he managed to keep up. With no struggle.

"Yes why?" I said still looking straight heading down the road.

"I don't know because I like to watch it" he said to me with a grin

Why don't you answer my questions! I said unexpectedly it just blurted out.

He was quiet and we walked straight we came beside his midnight Volvo he turned but I walked straight. I was going home alone.

Hey come back here Amu!

No! I said I'm not going with you!

I felt a hand grab on to my arm

Amu I'm not letting you go home when it's almost dark out. He said seriously.

Deal with it! I said releasing his grip and walking forward again.

Amu I don't want to do this but...

He was now behind me with his arms around me and lifted me off my feet and carried me back to the car.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I yelled struggling to get out of his arms

*sigh*" Amu if you come I'll tell you what happened in the music room ok?!" he said to me while he held me firmly in place.

"Promise!" I said as I started to calm down

"Yes I promise" he replied

"Fine" I said under my breath.

He carried me to the door and put me in the seat taking the skateboard and put it in the back. He let me keep my bag that I held close. He grinned crookedly at me as he saw me hold my bag close to me.

He went around and hopped in the front he started the engine and drove off.

"Okay so now answer my question" "what happened in the music room!"

"Well...I'm going to tell you...but..."

"Oh great another but!" "What is it now I just want to know what happened!" I almost yelled I was freaked out because of the music with the people and all that crap.

Amu don't yell that's all I need" he said calmly but he was angry you could see it in his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry" I felt bad for some odd reason.

What's in that bag of yours he said as he looked straight at the road driving.

Ikuto! Answer my quest-uhhhh!

He now pierced a look at me that looked very dangerous and held my chin to point my face to his he drove with one hand and was going 120 kilometres.

"listen I told you I would tell you if had proof I'm not sure what you have in that bag but I think I know so if you show me then I just might tell you ok?!"He said to me fiercely.

I felt water build up in my eyes. He started to scare me.

He looked at me now with his normal eye color.

I'm...I'm so sorry Amu I didn't...we were now at my house.

It came to a full stop. I practically jumped out and almost started to cry I didn't care about my skateboard. even though my father gave it to me before he died 2 days before the incident no big deal. I held the bag closer and ran inside with tears pouring down my face.

I ran through the door I heard Chris making something in the kitchen I didn't care I ran up the stairs with tears pouring down my face.

"Amu?" are you there? Chris said walking into the living room.

I slammed the door shut upstairs and locked it and went on my bed crying my eyes out.

Why! Why did he have to be like that why was he so scary it was like he was a whole different person!

Amu...please open up Chris said knocking on my door.

NO! I yelled with the little shriek of a crying voice.

Amu...please open up...

WHY SO YOU CAN READ MY MIND! I yelled

It was quiet...

"Amu I don't have to" he chuckled "maybe if you told me yourself maybe you'll feel better"

**Go away! I yelled**

I still didn't feel well I grabbed the picture of my dad and held it close

"I really liked Ikuto but...but uhhh! Why me!"

"Dad please..please help me...I still really like him but what happened back there"..." he really scared me."

I grabbed my back pack and grabbed the egg out and held it close.

"Please...please help me..."

All of a sudden the egg started to glow it flew up in front of me and shone brightly in front of me.

"What...what's going on?!..."

The shine blinded me. When it was over the egg opened and out hopped out a little person it looked like a paper boy but really was a girl. She had a blue hat on and little blue jeans and blue eyes and a pin that was a spade and a blue shirt.

"Hello there my name is Miki and I'm your shugo chara and your would be self!"

"Shugo?" "Chara?"

"Would? Be? Self?"

To be continued....

What will happen with Ikuto and Amu?! Will she fall for him or will she ignore him? I wonder what will happen? Well here's a preview!

"Amu please forgive me!"

"What is that thing?!"

"Ikuto...I better go talk to him..."

"What is that thing beside your head!?"

Can you guess who is saying the lines?(this is random parts in next story)

Well you'll find out in the next chapter!

Review it and I'll update it....


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the floating thing amazed and startled and scared.

Without thinking I quickly slapped my cheek. Fast and hard. The little creature stared at me nodding its head to the side.

What's wrong are you feeling ok? The little creature said

I laughed hysterically and started gasping for air "this is not real this is a dream wow! DAD I AM AMAZED AT WHAT YOU CAN DO!"I yelled still gasping for air.

Um....Amu my name is Miki and I'm your would be self this isn't a dream I'm here... your here... your awake.

I stared at M_iki_ I can't believe I'm believing this little creature I actually thought I was awake!

"Amu you look really tired let's get some sleep" Miki said as she tried to push me on the bed.

Yeah I agreed still in shock I fell down on the bed and closed my eyes I heard Miki float to the light switch though my eye lids were closed I felt everything around me. It was cold and dark the only thing that cuddled up was Miki, she was getting close under my chin and snuggled. I felt so weird. It wasn't only Miki it was... would happen tomorrow at school would I neglect him or say hi and then act like everything was fine! My mind was only set on him now. As frustration filled inside me Miki was looking up at me shaking her head back in forth like I was retarded.

"Amu it's going to be fine let's get to sleep now you really are tired" Miki said under her breath

*sigh* I didn't even say nothing I just gently closed my eyes and layed on my side towards the wall I fell asleep with tears strolling down my eyes.

That night I had a weird dream I was standing in the middle of a forest I was surrounded by trees as I stood in a gap of the forest. It was beautiful but my emotions grew as I looked forward from where I stood. Ikuto was hidden in the trees and he was searching for something. He was terrified how his expression looked he started to yell someone's name but I couldn't make it out clearly. I tried to call for Ikuto but my throat felt weak. I tried and tried over and over again but he couldn't hear me. Soon my dream started to fade I reached my hand out to him but nothing happened he never saw me he never heard me....I never heard him I faded away into the darkness that I was being pulled into.

"Amu! Amu are you alright?!" I heard a man's voice he was holding my shoulder in position.

"Mmmm uhhhh" I blinked twice to see clearly Chris layed on the edge of the bed locking my shoulder into his hand.

Thank goodness you're awake you scared me half to death! He said helping me get up to sit beside him.

"How did I scare you" I asked in a puzzled expression.

"Amu....you were screaming" he said quietly

"What?!" I said in astonishment that wasn't like me i never had a nightmare well maybe a couple but not one where I'm screaming!

"Yeah well your safe now Amu I thought someone snuck in here and hurt you"...Chris said under his breath

I flicked his head "don't be like that" I said crossing my arms around my chest.

"Hahaha sorry but seriously it can happen with these huge windows someone could easily break in."

"Whatever just get out I need to get ready for school." I said to him but he was already on his way out. My uncle has been so fast and busy lately. I started to wonder what he did to be so active he never used to be like that at all.

*sigh* "I should make my-"

All of a sudden out from the covers comes Miki forgetting the whole fact about her I almost jump but manage to hold it in me.

"S...s...so you were real?!"

*yawn*" of course I am she said as she stretched with a huge yawn I'm your shugo chara for the 50th time!"

"Ok ok ok I get it!" I said as I went through my closet picking out clothes.

She floated towards me watching me put on my clothes.

"Hey get out of here even though you're a girl doesn't mean you watch people dress!" I yelled

She backed away fast realizing it was too.

"Amu are you alright up there? "Chris yelled to me

"Y...y...yes I'm fine I yelled back as I went to the vanity table and put my hair in a ponytail on the side.

"Be good and stay out of trouble" I said as I warned Miki

"Awwww Amu I want to come I want to come" Miki said while she jumped around the room

"No...No-"

She kept on nagging me when I finally gave up "fine you can come but don't get into trouble got it! And you stay in the backpack and make no sound at all costs!"

"Yes ma'am" she said as she got comfortable in the bag.

I picked the bag up and ran downstairs Chris was at the door with shoes on and was probably going to work.

"Amu your going to have to eat an apple today since I'm driving you to school." Chris said as he pushed his foot into the shoe.

*sigh* "ok" I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a apple and went to the car where Chris was waiting I swear he was just at the door a few seconds ago and in the car what was going on!?

I slammed the car door and got comfy we drove off towards the school i started feeling pressured even more and more about Ikuto. I looked up and there I was in front of the school parking lot.

"I'm sure you can walk to your door from here" he said with a smile.

"Yeah I can" I got out and before shutting it he gasped

"What's wrong "I said throwing half of my body in?

I almost forgot about that gift I bought you he said as he got out and went to the back of the car. I followed; He opened the car trunk open and pulled out a case I had recognized before. I heard from Sis (Amu's mom) that you were doing magnificent in violin she even says you sound like a pro!

"SHUT UP!" I said looking down he really bought me a violin!

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK You!" I said hugging him tightly I grabbed the case and ran to the school doors.

"I'll pick you up right here after school ok Amu?!" He yelled to me as I was running with excitement to the school doors.

"Yeah ok I got it bye!" I yelled to him

I ran through the school doors rushing to my locker. There Utau stood glancing up to see me and then turned fully around to wave.

"Good morning Amu" she said with a smile

"Good morning Utau!" I said all happy and excited

"Wow you're in good spirits today what happened?" She asked curiously

Oh nothing as I quickly put the violin in my locker before she could see I wanted it to be a surprise for her at music class...

As I thought about it I remembered what happened with her and ikuto and the teacher.

"Hey Utau what happened yesterday in the music room?"

She looked straight and unlocked her locker and grabbed some of her books.

*sigh* "be like that then" I said as I quickly grabbed my books and headed for math. Utau caught up with me in a flash

It turns out period 2 we have science since the home economics teacher is away for the day and they couldn't find her a substitute. Utau said as we ran to our next class.

"Ohhh that's odd" I said while almost out of breath.

Soon we were in our class ......and soon it was finally lunch time!

I still hadn't seen Ikuto at all today but I as glad he wouldn't have to say or do anything around me now. I also decided to ditch lunch since Miki wanted to be out of the bag so badly so I decided to ditch Utau. I wanted to try out my new violin as well. So I decided to go out to the school park.

I quickly grabbed my lunch and violin and ran out trying to avoid Utau if I would see her. Luckily I didn't, and was now in the back where no one hung around. The school park it was so beautiful here it had benches, trees, bushes of roses, flowers from every corner of your eye.

"Wow" Miki said coming out of the bag looking around "this is truly a picture of art just waiting to happen!" She said with eyes glowing.

I went to a bench and set up the beautiful instrument. Its beautiful wood oak color reflected off the sun making it shimmer in the sunlight.

I got in position and was ready to play. Miki waited impatiently to hear me. But I stood there thinking of a song it had been so long since I had played since I broke my last one well my little brat cousin anyway.

Come on Amu play all ready! Miki said in an irritating voice

I can't think of a song Miki! I said in a normal voice just in case someone saw me talking to something that wasn't even there.

What's the first thing that comes to you she said soflty

"Hmmmmm" I thought about it and then _my song _that I made up on violin and only me came up to me.

I swiftly and gracefully lifted the violin and started to play. I also sang.

_You hold me in your arms_

_And take away my pain_

_You hold me so close_

_My emotions start to race_

_I feel better now_

_As we lie here tonight as you cradle me in your arms...._

_The ray of the moon shines on u-_

I stopped singing the bell had rung I quickly put my violin back. While doing that Miki as freaking out how good I was at the violin and my singing voice.

"Thanks Miki" I said now come on next class is... I paused music was next.....oh crap no!

I stumbled to my feet and Miki struggled getting in my backpack while i was running to 5th floor fast as ever.

The second bell rang as I ran up to the door the teacher was there already taking attendance.

"Oh hi Hinamori san welcome it looks like you're late." The teacher said looking for my name on the attendance sheet.

I cautioned myself from gasping from air if I talked right now I would sound stupid instead I held my hand out and let myself breath. I heard Miki giggle a little and some of the classmates did to.

"Well Hinamori sans if you're going to treat me like that then you have to play me something for music."

I immediately looked up at him. "What?!" I said now that my breathing was back to normal.

"Well yes it looks like you have an instrument there" he said as he tried to look behind my back. To see what instrument I had.

*sigh* "yeah"

"Well I would love to hear you play if you wouldn't mind" he said with a smile.

Yeah I will if it doesn't turn people into mindless zombies I thought in my mind.

Without giving him an answer I went to the corner of the stage to set up the violin.

"Amu what's wrong" Miki asked curiously as she looked through the peak of the back pack.

"I hate playing in front of people Miki" I said hesitating

Huh?! Why! She said almost loud enough for people to hear i quickly slammed the flap down to not see her nor here her as I set up the violin. It was ready I gently and steadily got up and walked up the steps all eyes were directed on me.

I looked around the room sure enough Utau sat in the back of the room pissed off at me probably since i ditched her but she had a sparkle in her eye that she saw the violin. I then immediately and painfully looked at my chair sitting beside it was Ikuto he sat there leaning against the music stand with eager curious eyes and the feeling of warmth lit in me.

"Anytime you're ready Amu"...the teacher said to me

Oh man I couldn't do this I was stage frightened I thought to myself.

Uhhhhhhgh! I can't watch this Amu become a girl that doesn't have stage fright and become a girl where she can release her song! character change! A voice said it was Miki's!

Soon enough I got in position people's eyes were staring at the beautiful posture i stood and then I played. The music filled the room people's eyes weren't cold they were glowing with happiness by the song I had played. I glanced At Utau she was opened mouthed as she watched me play. And Ikuto he was now sitting straight up amazed his eyes and mine now were connected I couldn't lift them I kept on playing on and on but I never let my eyes off him his eyes were back to their normal color today beautiful midnight color my favourite color everything.

"That's enough Amu" the teacher said in a quiet voice I gently stopped my music playing and went to go put it away.

"Wow Amu that was amazing!" The teacher said looking at me opened eyed

"Thanks" I said shyly and picked up my back pack and violin and headed for my seat.

I went up the stairs and put my violin down Ikuto helped me with my bag hoping he wouldn't drop it but he managed.

Soon the teacher started talking I didn't even want to talk to Ikuto since I was still mad at him and a little scared as well.

"Amu"....He said dryly "I'm sorry about yesterday I truly am Can you please forgive me!" He said in a whisper

*sigh* I thought quickly but calmly I really liked him I decided I would.

"Yes Ikuto I forgive you" I said turning my face to him

Soon enough his hand is under my chin holding my head close enough for him to whisper ion my ear his breath tickled a bit but I wasn't a child.

"Amu how did you know my song?" He said in my ear

His song?! That's my song I thought!

To be continued....

Sorry about last chapter details for this one new idea popped in for this chapter since I changed it sorry.

Review it and I'll update it.....


End file.
